FGDFG
by FANFIC MCFLYERS
Summary: FGDFGDFGDGDG


script language= JavaScript alert( Obrigada por escolher a minha FIC, responda as perguntas e boa leitura! ); /script  
>scriptvar Julia = prompt("Qual o seu nome?","")script scriptvar Andrade = prompt("Qual o seu sobrenome?","")/script scriptvar Ana = prompt("Qual o nome de uma amiga sua?","")/script scriptvar Thomas = prompt("Qual o nome do seu favorito?","")/script scriptvar Fletcher = prompt("Qual o sobrenome dele?","")/script scriptvar Harry = prompt("Qual o nome de um amigo dele?","")/script

html  
>body<p>

centerbh1One Teacher In My Life./h1/b/center  
>br br<br>As pessoas costumam falar que voc muda quando sai do ensino fundamental, por m, eu tenho outra teoria, n s n o mudamos, apenas ficamos preocupados com a nossa faculdade, por mais simples que essa palavra possa parecer ela tem um grande peso na vida de qualquer aluno do ensino m dio, e hoje, eu estou conhecendo esse peso. Meu nome (Julia)/script (Andrade)/script, hoje o meu primeiro dia de aula na High School Way Wchart, a melhor escola do pa s, o que dizem, e se voc se der bem nela voc j est dentro de uma boa universidade. centerb /b/center  
>Sentei em uma das primeiras bancas da sala, eu n o era o tipo CDF ano passado, por m esse ano algo me diz que eu terei que ser. Alguns minutos depois a sala j estava lotada de alunos cada um com o seu grupinho, todo ano a mesma coisa, ser que as pessoas n o cansam disso? Sorri quando uma garota de longos cabelos sentou ao meu lado.<br>br Oi. Disse ela com um sorriso simp tico no rosto.  
>br Oi, tudo bom? Perguntei educadamente.<br>br Tudo e voc ? A proposito meu nome (Ana)/script. br (Julia)/script. Respondi simplesmente e voltei a minha aten o para o professor que entrava na sala, e que professor, ele se virou para escrever alguma coisa na lou a e eu n o pude deixar de notar a bunda dele, coisas de garotas, e garotos vale ressaltar. br Bom dia turma. Disse ele virando-se e por fra es de segundos nossos olhos se cruzaram, ele sorriu e se dirigiu a turma. Meu nome (Thomas)/script, mas me chamem de Tom e eu sou seu professor de literatura, sei que n o uma mat ria muito agrad vel para todos, afinal, ler um dom e poucos o possuem... Ele continuou com aquele velho discurso de come o do ano, do tipo Sou um professor legal, sou amigos dos meus alunos, mas se bagun arem serie terr vel e aquele bl bl bl de sempre, n o prestei muita aten o nisso, estava mais interessada naquele corpo escondido por causa daquela farda que os professores tem que suar, uma merda, na minha opini o, o (Thomas)/script resolveu pedir para que escrev ssemos uma lista dos livros que lemos e os que mais gostamos. Olhei para o lado e vi que a ((Ana)/script)/script escreveu uma lista com os meus livros que eu pretendia colocar - Harry Potter, Percy Jackson e Crep sculo livros para adolescente... Calma ai, o (Thomas)/script n o um adolescente, ele n o iria se interessar por isso, certo? Pequei meu celular rapidamente e tratei de procura no google os melhores livros do mundo e escreve alguns deles em meu caderno, arranquei a folha e levei at o professor, sorri ao entregar o papel e depois voltei rapidamente para a minha sala. A aula se passou mais r pido do que eu esperava, por m ela n o tinha acabado para mim, assim que me levei o (Thomas)/script me chamou e eu fui ao encontro dele.  
>br Oi, professor. Falei s ria.<br>br Sua lista impressionante para uma adolescente. Disse ele de uma forma doce. br Eu sempre gostei de ler e cresce com o meu av . O que n o mentira afinal. br Esse fim de semana, estudantes de literatura v o se reunir para aprecisar algumas obras, se voc quiser ir...  
>br Eu vou. Falei sorridente.<br>br Vejo que voc est realmente animada. Estou, mas por motivos diferentes do seu Sr. (Thomas)/script. Se voc quiser eu posso te pegar e falo com os seus pais. Disse ele com o sorrido mais lindo do mundo. Acho que estou apaixonada...  
>br Seria timo. centerB b/center  
>Escutei a campainha tocar e desci rapidamente a escada, eu tinha passado a semana literalmente me preparando para esse encontro , fiquei horas e horas procurando resumos e at chequei a ler alguns livros de literatura e claro os que eu a via colocado na minha lista, at que o Dr cula n o t o assustador assim. Abri a porta e encontrei o (Thomas)script completamente diferente do que eu via na escola, ele estava usando uma bermuda branca e uma camiseta dos Beatles, seu cabelo estava um bagun ado arrumado, o que deixava com ar de adolescente e super sexy. br Est pronta? Ele perguntou e por muito pouco eu n o cai dura ali.  
>br Aham. Respondi com uma voz boba, o que fez ele ri, antei at o carro e antes que eu pudesse abri a porta o (Thomas)script o fez. Andou lendo muito romance (Thomas)/script.  
>br (Thomas)script, engra ado ouvir voc me chamando assim, me sinto mais velho do que eu sou.  
>br Preferi que eu te chame de tio . Falei assim que ele entrou no carro, o que o fez rir novamente. br (Thomas)script est timo. Disse ele por fim, fomos o caminho at o campus conversando sobre literalmente tudo, de futebol at livros, de livros a filmes, de filmes at atores... Quando chegamos ao campo fomos direto para a biblioteca onde varias alunos estavam reunidos. Por incr vel que posso parecer, eu acabe gostando, no fim do dia hav amos lido um livros e v rios poemas, entre uma leitura e outra eu notava os olhares do (Thomas)/script sobre mim e creio eu que ele tamb m notou os meus.  
>br T afim de ir jantar, antes que eu te deixe em casa? Ele perguntou assim que sa mos da biblioteca.<br>br Jantar? Eu acho que n o, prefiro ir a McDonalds. Falei com um sorriso infantil, e o (Thomas)/script riu. Vai me dizer que voc n o teve uma adolesc ncia repleta de McDonalds? br Eu n o sou t o velho assim ok? N o chequei nos trinta. br S rio? 29 ent o?  
>br N o sei. Ent o vamos para o McDonalds, onde os adolescentes pensam que est o se divertindo. Depois eu te mostro o que divers o. Disse ele piscando para mim e eu n o pude deixar de sorri.<br>centerb /b/center  
>br Hoje a noite. Disse o (Thomas)script enquanto indicava para nada no meu caderno, fingindo que estava me explicando alguma coisa.  
>br O que? Falei olhando para o caderno.<br>br s nove horas, eu te pego na sua casa. br (Thomas)/script, eu...  
>br Sem mas , nove horas em ponto. br Posso saber com que roupa eu devo ir?<br>br Algo confort vel. Disse ele por fim e foi em dire o a um aluno que estava com alguma d vida. O dia passou r pido e quando dei por mim j estava na aula do professor (Harry)/script, nossa ltima aula da semana, e claro, tinha que ser de matem tica... Nunca vi uma aula passar t o divagar. br Bem, eu vou passar o trabalho para ser feito em dupla. Disse o (Harry)/script olhando em seu rel gio de pulso. Eu quero que voc s me entreguem semana que vem esse atividade que eu acabei de fazer, valendo de zero a um ponto.  
>br S isso? Gritou algum aluno l atr s.<br>br Se achou pouco eu posso colocar valendo de zero zero. Disse ele s rio como sempre.  
>br Ei, (Julia)script, quer fazer comigo? Perguntou a (Ana)/script e eu concordei com a cabe a.  
>br Podem come ar agora, aproveite esses dez minutos restantes de aula. Disse o (Harry)script sentando-se na mesa e observando a turma. Puxei a banca da (Ana)/script para perto de mim, n s j ramos amigas a um m s, ela sabia que eu e o (Thomas)/script n s tornamos grandes amigos, por m eu nunca contei dos olhares ou das indiretas, e bem, eu preciso contar isso para algu m, que seja para ela e n o para a minha m e, ou meu pai, eles provavelmente iriam me matar e depois arrancar o rg o reprodutor do (Thomas)/script. br (Ana)/script, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. br O que houve? Ela perguntou meio assustada. br O (Thomas)/script me chamou para sair.  
>br Ah, isso normal (Julia)script.  
>br Mas, eu nunca te contei que bem, toda vez que a gente sa juntos sempre rola umas indiretas, olhares, aquelas coisas de sempre... E dessa vez n o uma ida ao cinema ou a biblioteca.<br>br O que? Como assim? Voc vai para a casa dele? Disse ele mais assustada do que antes, o que me deixou assustada tamb m afinal eu n o sei para onde eu vou com o (Thomas)/script, na verdade a nica coisa que eu sei que eu devo ir com uma roupa confort vel.  
>br Eu n o sei.<br>br N o sabe o que?  
>br Para onde ele vai me levar.<br>br Fodeu. Disse ela simplesmente o que me fez ri, por m por dentro eu estava completamente nervosa e ansiosa. centerb /b/center  
>Escutei a campainha tocando e quando desci as escadas meus pa s estavam conversando com o (Thomas)script o que me deixou nervosa, muito nervosa, vale ressaltar. br Filha, seu professor chegou, bem, curta a amostra de artes por mim ok? Disse ela me abra ando de ela. Amostra de arte? S rio?  
>br Eu cuido dela Sra. (Andrade)script, afinal meus alunos s o como filhos para mim. Disse o (Thomas)/script indo at a porta que foi aberta pelo meu pai, n s despedimos rapidamente e fomos direto para o carro.  
>br Amostra de arte? Perguntei assim que o carro come ou a andar. Alunos s o como filhos?<br>br Precisei mentir um pouco. br Qual dos dois mentira?  
>br Os dois. Disse ele e eu pude notar um sorrio em seu rosto.<br>br E para onde vamos? br Voc vai ver. Tentei reconhecer o caminho, por m vinte minutos depois est vamos na estrada e eu comecei a cogitar a ideia de um sequestro. Ok, sem loucuras. Relaxa. Chegas! Disse ele uns cinco minutos depois e eu notei que est vamos em uma fazenda, o som que saia da casa estava alto, acompanhado daquelas luzes de boate, olhei a assustada para o (Thomas)/script que apenas riu. Bem vinda a minha festa. Disse ele saindo do carro e abrindo a porta para mim, sai do mesmo e o (Thomas)/script passou o bra o ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou para a casa, seu interior estava repleto de pessoas bebendo, se pegando, fumando e outras coisas mais.  
>br E a (Thomas)script. Ouvi uma voz fam lia que praticamente gritava e reconhece o (Harry)/script, meu professor de matem tica.  
>br Ei, Dude! Disse o (Thomas)script abra ando o (Harry)/script no mesmo tom que o dele, como se eles fossem amigos h anos, e aparentemente eram. Essa a (Julia)/script, mas eu acho que voc j a conhece.  
>br Calma ai, ela minha, quer dizer, nossa aluna. br Eu sei. Respondeu o (Thomas)script simplesmente.  
>br Dude, isso muito arriscado, eu sei que voc gosta de viver no perigo mas, sair com uma aluna, perigo demais.<br>br Oi, eu estou aqui. Falei, porque eles conversavam como se eu n o estivesse.  
>br Enfim, eu vou ali falar com umas garotas, tchau dude. Disse ele dando meia volta e desaparecendo no meio da multid o.<br>br Ent o, quer beber o que? Ele perguntou no meu ouvido por causa do som, o que fez meu corpo se arrepiar.  
>br Voc est ciente que eu s tenho 15 anos? Respondi no seu ouvido.<br>br N o queria saber o que eu fazia na sua idade. Disse ele e fomos para perto da bebida, ele pegou um winks e me entregou um ice Se para come ar a beber, comece com alguma coisa fraca. Disse ele rindo da minha cara, pequei o ice e dei um gole no mesmo, at que n o era ruim na verdade. Olhei pro (Thomas)/script que j tinha bebido metade do seu copo, o que me deixou impressionada. Quer dan ar? Ele perguntou no meu ouvido e eu concordei, o (Thomas)/script deu um ltimo gole e deixou o copo na mesa, respirei fundo e virei meu ice, o (Thomas)/script olhou para mim e come ou a rir me guiando at a pista de dan ar, estava tocando uma m sica animada, o tipo de m sica que se dan a separo, depois de um tempo, as m sicas come aram a ficar mais quentes e quando die por mim, meu corpo j estava completamente grudado com o do (Thomas)/script, sentir sua m o subir pela minha cintura at minha nuca, sentir seus olhos sobre a minha boca, sorri fechando os olhos e segundos depois sentir os l bios do (Thomas)/script no meu, n o pensei duas vezes e deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente, alguns minutos depois n s est vamos no canto da boate, minha m o j estavam debaixo da camisa dele, enquanto a dele apertava minha cintura e puxava meu corpo para o dele, o (Thomas)/script cortou o beijo e se dirigiu ao meu pesco o, aproveitei para recuperar o folego. Ficamos ali n s beijando e dan ando por um longo tempo, ent o ficamos cansados e resolvemos n s sentar em um dos puffs do local at que eu notei que a hora havia se passado e que meus pais deveriam estar furiosos. br (Thomas)/script, eu tenho que ir para casa. br Estou com pregui a. Disse ele e eu quase bati nele.  
>br Pregui a, ou n o quer me deixar em casa? Falei sentando no colo dele que apenas sorrio e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para tr s da minha orelha.<br>br Na verdade eu queria dormi com voc hoje. Disse ele fazendo bico e eu rir.  
>br Bem, da pr xima vez eu digo para a minha m e que vou dormi na casa de uma amiga ok?<br>br Ent o, ira rolar uma pr xima vez ? br Uma, n o! V rias! Falei e me levantei. Cinco minutos depois eu estava do lado de fora da casa esperando o (Thomas)/script se despedir dos amigos, segundos depois sentir umas m os na minha cintura e me virei para da um beijo no (Thomas)/script.  
>centerb b/center  
>Acordei com o meu despertador e a vontade que eu tive foi de jogar ele na parede, mas eu n o iria fazer isso com o meu celular, me levantei e tomei um banho r pido e vesti minha roupa que eu j tinha separado antes, desce as escadas ainda sonolenta dando de cara com o meu pai.<br>br Bom dia. Falei passando direto, porem ele me parou no meio do caminho.  
>br Quer carona para a escola? Ele perguntou todo animado e eu estranhei.<br>br Poder ser pai, s vou tomar meu caf da manh , ok?  
>br S n o demora. Disse ele indo para a garagem, come o mais r pido que eu pude e fui correndo at a garagem, entrei no carro e meu pai ligou o mesmo pegando o caminho para a minha escola. Queria, voc poderia me ajudar hoje a compra o presente da sua m e, n o poderia? br Presente? N o o anivers rio dela e voc s n o brigaram, brigaram? Perguntei assustada. br N o! Mas o nosso anivers rio de casamento na sexta-feira. E eu preciso da sua ajuda. br Ok, depois da aula voc me pega e a gente vai no shopping. Falei e abri a porta assim que meu pai parou o carro. E n o se atrase. Falei e fechei a porta do carro, entrando na minha escola, fui direto para a minha sala, porque o sinal iria tocar em vinte minutos, para o meu azar hoje eu n o iria ter aula com o (Thomas)script, ou seja, o dia seria bem chato, exceto pela aula do Sr. Jones, as aulas dele eram engra adas, o (Thomas)/script uma vez me disse que ele b bado era um comediante ganhador de osca, eu pagaria para ver isso. As primeiras aulas terminaram e eu e a (Ana)/script fomos comer alguma coisa, ela passou o intervalo falando sobre um menino que ela gostava, porem, n o dei muita aten o minha mente estava no (Thomas)/script para ser mais exata imagina o que ele estaria fazendo agora, para a minha sorte a (Ana)/script estava t o envolta o que dizia que nem notou a minha grande falta de aten o... A aula do Sr. Jones come ou e claro, n o deu outra, fiquei metade da aula rindo das coisas totalmente sem no o que ele falava as vezes. O Tempo passou r pido e quando eu dei por mim j estava no shopping ajudando meu pai a encontra um presente para minha m e, j hav amos entrado em milhares de lojas de acordo com ele, j de acordo comigo tinha sido cinco lojas.  
>br Ei filha, aquele n o o seu professor? Disse meu pai indicando para a minha dire o oposta, me virei e vi o (Thomas)script abra ando uma mulher e soltando alguns segundo depois deixando que ela entrasse na loja. Deve ser a namorada dele, n o ? Vamos l . Disse meu pai me puxando na dire o em que o (Thomas)/script se encontrava. (Thomas)/script. Disse ele e o (Thomas)/script sorriu quando n s viu, s nico.  
>br Oi, o que voc s est o fazendo por aqui? Disse ele apertando a m o do meu pai, e quanto ele foi me cumprimentar eu simplesmente virei o rosto e ele ficou sem entender.<br>br Bem. Disse meu pai alheio ao que estava acontecendo. Vou compra sorvete, j volto, espera aqui (Julia)/script. Disse ele e se afastou e me virei para ir embora porem o (Thomas)/script me segurou. br O que houve? Ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada, pois , o cinema t perdendo um timo ator.  
>br O que houve? Pergunte para a sua namorada. Falei e tentei me soltar mais o (Thomas)script n o deixo. br Namorada? Que namorada?  
>br Eu vi voc abra ando ela agorinha (Thomas)script.  
>br Oi. Disse a mulher que o (Thomas)script estava abra ando e eu fiz uma careta, conseguindo me soltar do (Thomas)/script, que olhou para a mulher e come ou a rir, que idiota. O que houve (Thomas)/script? Disse a loira com uma voz de puta e olhou em minha dire o. Ei, voc deve ser a (Julia)/script, certo? timo, ele provavelmente contou para a namorada que eu sou uma aluna idiota que dou em cima dele. br (Julia)/script, essa a minha irm Anne. Disse o (Thomas)/script e automaticamente eu olhei para ele com uma cara de desespero e ele ficou rindo.  
>br Voc realmente n o vai me contar qual a gra a? Perguntou a Anne e dessa vez eu tive que rir.<br>br N o foi nada. Falei e o (Thomas)/script parou de rir. E o prazer conhece-la. Falei sorrindo.  
>br O prazer meu, querida. Bem, voc s devem querer conversa n o ?<br>br Meu pai t ai. Falei simplesmente. br bom que o (Thomas)/script j adiante um assunto com ele. Disse ela me dando um abra o. Bem, foi um prazer, a gente se ver por ai, certo? Cunhada. Disse ela sorrindo e se afastou entrando em outra loja.  
>br Cunhada? Assusto? Que assusto (Thomas)script?  
>br O Assunto com o seu pai, agora o nosso outro. Disse ele passando os bra os pela minha cintura e me puxando para perto dele br (Thomas)script. Falei com os meus l bios perigosamente pr ximos dos dele, ele sorrio e me beijou, levei minhas m os at sua nuca e fiquei acariciando o local, enquanto o (Thomas)/script se distraia com a barra da minha blusa.  
>br (Julia)script! Ouvi a voz do meu pai seguido de um barulho abafado, me afastei do (Thomas)/script e olhei para o meu pai e notei que a via sorvete espalhado pelo ch o. br Pai, eu. br Sr. (Andrade)/script, foi bom o senhor te visto isso. Disse o (Thomas)/script me interrompendo. Eu e sua filha, estamos n s relacionando j faz algum tempo e eu gostaria de pedir permiss o para namorar a sua filha. br Caralho. Disse meu pai simplesmente, bem, n o foi t o ruim, eu acho. Caralho. Disse ele aparentemente em choque com a noticia. Ent o, voc professor da minha filha, mas agora namorado dela? br Ent o, voc deixou? Perguntei receosa. br Eu, eu deixei, s estou um pouco abalado, eu, eu vou procurar o presente da sua m e, esteja em casa s seis. Disse ele e saiu meio distra do pelo shopping, olhei para o (Thomas)/script que estava segurando o riso, bate no ombro dele e ele riu me dando um selinho r pido. br OK, quando forem seis horas, eu te deixo em casa. Disse ele pegando o celular e mandando uma mensagem. At l , voc vai para a minha casa. Disse ele passando um bra o pelo meu ombro e come ando a andar em dire o garagem.  
>br E eu vou fazer o que l ? Perguntei rindo. br Nem te conto. Disse ele e eu sorri abra ando meu namorado pela cintura. Chegamos na casa dele uns vinte minutos, eu nunca tinha ido l , e bem, a casa era realmente linda, tinha um jardim repleto de rvores as paredes da sala que eram voltadas para o jardim era do vidros o que deixava o ambiente moderno. Quer comer alguma coisa? Perguntou o (Thomas)script sorrindo para mim. br N o, eu estou bem. Falei e fui em dire o aos DVD s, sorri ao notar a quantidade de filmes para adolescentes. (Harry)/script Potter, Crep sculo, Piratas do Caribe, Percy Jackson Falei tirando os DVD s da prateleira e colocando eles novamente logo em seguida. br Isso s para ficar atualizado na conversa entre os alunos. Disse ele sorrindo e pegando um dos filmes. Mas eu tamb m tenho cl ssicos, como Star Wars. br Eu nunca vi. br Que pecado, voc precisa ver. Disse indo at a TV e ligando a mesma. br Deixa que eu coloco, vai fazer a pipoca. br T certo, mas cuido com o DVD, um cl ssico. br OK, Mestre Jedai Falei e ele saiu rindo em dire o a cozinha, coloquei o DVD e deixei no pausa , olhei ao redor e notei que existia uma segunda sala, fui at a mesma e notei que havia um piano ali e algumas fotos de fam lia na parede, chequei mais pr ximas das mesmas e vi que em algumas delas existia um garotinho que parecia com o (Thomas)/script, e esse em varias fotos segurava uma espada de Jedai.  
>br Cresce gostando. O ouvi falar e me virei sorrindo para ele. br Voc toca?<br>br Tradi o de fam lia, a qual eu acho que voc vai conhecer em breve.  
>br Em breve? S me avise antes. Falei indo at ele e dando um beijo calmo. Agora eu estou curiosa para ver esse filmes, vamos. Falei e puxei ele para a sala, nos jogamos juntos no sof e eu deitei com a cabe a em seu colo e a pipoca na minha frente, (Thomas)script deu play e o filme come ou.  
>centerb b/center  
>br (Thomas)script eu preciso ir. Falei entre o beijo, mas o (Thomas)/script s fez rir.  
>br S o 05:50. Ele disse voltando a me beijar e eu sorri segundo o rosto dele e beijando-o, fui parando o beijo devagar e quando o mesmo terminou me levantei rapidamente. (Thomas)script, minha casa fica a trinta minutos daqui, ent o, vamos. br T certo, voc ganhou disse ele se levantando e pegando a sua camisa que estava no ch o, sorri totalmente convencida, a final aquele corpo todo era meu. Chata. Disse ele pegando s chaves do carro e me dando um selinho, sorri e fui at o carro, o (Thomas)/script abriu a porta para mim, e assim que eu entrei no carro ele fechou a porta e se dirigiu ao bando do motorista, um pouco mais de trinta minutos depois j estavas na frente da minha casa e o (Thomas)/script fez quest o de me deixar na porta e assim que eu abri a mesma minha m e veio correndo me abra ar. br Minha filha, seu pai me disse, seu novo namorado, nossa ele bem mais velho, n o ? Mas eu admito ele super sexy, que seu pai n o saiba disso. br M E! Falei e ela notou que o (Thomas)/script estava parando atr s de mim, o pouco envergonhado depois do que a minha m e tinha dito. br (Thomas)/script, entra. Voc janta conosco? br r. Eu n o sei. Disse ele levando as m os at a pr pria numa.  
>br Janta sim! Falei sorrindo e puxei-o para dentro da casa. br Se voc insiste. Disse ele fazendo com minha m e risse.<br>br Eu vou terminar o jantar, voc s fiquem -vontade. br N o, totalmente -vontade. Disse meu pai descendo as escadas, e eu olhei para o (Thomas)/script que prendia o riso como sempre.  
>br Pode deixar. Disse o (Thomas)script, e eu ri, subindo as escadas com o (Thomas)/script atr s de mim, dei um beijo na testa do meu pai quando passei por ele e fui direto ao meu quarto, o (Thomas)/script entrou logo em seguida e ficou olhando ao redor. br N o parece o quarto de uma adolescente. Ele comentou simplesmente sentando na cama.  
>br E o que voc s espera, o quarto rosa coberto de p steres de boyband .<br>br Rosa n o, p steres sim. br Idiota. Falei e sentei no colo dele, sorri antes de beija-lo, em um movimento r pido o (Thomas)/script me deitou na cama e ficou em cima de mim, ele sorriu entre o beijo e levou um de suas m os at a minha perna e apertou a mesma, o (Thomas)/script subia a sua m o lentamente enquanto o beijo ficava cada vez mais quente, coloquei minhas m os por dentro da camisa dele e acabei deixando marcas nas costas deles, escutei a porta sendo aberta e eu empurrei o (Thomas)/script de leve que ficou deitado na cama ao meu lado, olhei para a porta e para o meu azar ou sorte quem estava l , era a minha m e.  
>br O jantar estar pronto. Disse ele olhando para a gente. E acho melhor voc s se recomporem antes de descerem. Dizendo isso ela se virou e saiu.<br>br O que ela quis dizer com isso? Meu cabelo n o estar bagun a, estar? Perguntei olhando para o (Thomas)/script. br N o. Ela n o se referiu a voc , se referiu a mim. br O que? Falei e notei um certo volume entre as pernas do (Thomas)/script, e OMG, que volume era aquele. (Thomas)/script. Falei batendo nele e rindo. br A culpa foi sua. Ele disse me dando um selinho. Vai na frente, eu j des o.  
>br OK. Falei e desci as escadas ainda rindo, entrei na sala de jantar e meus pais j estavam na mesa. br Cad o (Thomas)script? Perguntou meu pai quando notou quer eu tinha descido sozinha, olhei para minha m e que piscou para mim e eu sorri. Ele foi ao banheiro. Menti e ele acreditou se levantando e indo em dire o as suas bebidas. Ser que ele bebe um whisky? br Na verdade eu vou recusar, eu vou voltar dirigindo ent o...  
>br Prudente da sua parte (Thomas)script. Um a zero para o (Thomas)/script agora. br Voc s dois, sentem-se logo, a comida vai esfriar. Falou a minha m e e o (Thomas)/script se sentou ao meu lado. Jantamos conversando sobre a inf ncia do (Thomas)/script e eu acabei descobrindo de que ele cresceu em uma fazenda, andando a cavalos e nadando em rios, ele at convidou toda a nossa fam lia para irmos l um dia, e claro que a minha m e adorou a ideia, at que meu pai come ou a contar as piadas sem gra as dele e o (Thomas)/script sempre dava um jeito de rir mesmo n o encontrando gra as nela, o que me fazia rir tamb m, quando acabou o jantar meu pai puxou o (Thomas)/script para o escrit rio, onde ele provavelmente iria mostra suas cole es e eu fiquei ajudando minha m e a lavar a lou a.  
>br Filha. Disse ela um depois de um temp o em sil ncio, eu olhei para ela, e ela continuou: Voc ainda virgem?<br>br O que? M E!  
>br Responda (Julia)script.  
>br Sou. br Ent o, voc precisa ir ao ginecologista. Porque eu vi o estado dele, e minha filha, ele bem mais experiente que voc , voc n o vai resistir.<br>br M e, o (Thomas)/script n o iria fazer algo que eu n o quisesse. br Eu sei meu anjo, mas e quando voc quiser? Pense nisso. Disse ela sorrindo. Agora v atr s do seu namorado, seu pai deve estar enchendo ele, deixe que eu termino aqui. Disse ela e eu concordei indo para o escrit rio, quando entrei l , meu pai estava mostrando a sua cole o de carrinhos antigos, e o (Thomas)/script pareceu super interessado. br Posso atrapalhar a conversa? Perguntei e os dois se viraram para me ver. br Claro. Disse meu pai. O Namorado seu afinal. br Bem, eu preciso ir. Disse o (Thomas)/script e eu fiz bico. Eu tenho trabalho amanh .  
>br Voc n o vai para a escola amanh . Vai?<br>br Na verdade, eu vou d aula na faculdade amanh . br Ah. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe. Falei sorrindo. Eu te deixo na porta. Falei e fomos at a porta de casa, dei um beijo r pido nele e o observei indo entrando no carro. centerb /b/center  
>Dois meses j tinham se passado, e eu e o (Thomas)script est vamos timos, claro que brig vamos as vezes, mas sempre sent vamos e convers vamos e pronto estava tudo certo de novo, e agora n s j sa mos juntos na rua, como namorados, sem medo de qual da escola ver, porque o (Thomas)/script aceito o cardo de diretor do setor de literatura de uma universidade. Eu tinha topado ir com a minha m e ao ginecologista, porque agora os meus amasso com o (Thomas)/script ficavam cada vez mais quentes, e varias vezes s par vamos porque meu pai ligava ou qualquer outra coisa. E eu sempre ficava na vontade de mais e mais. At que o (Thomas)/script me chamou para passar o fim de semana na fazenda e claro eu aceitei, o problema : meus pais, ou pais dele, e o meu desejo louco por ele. N o sei se foi um boa ideia, mas, agora eu j tinha aceitado e eu s tinha mais sete dias antes de entra no carro e seguir viagem para a fazendo onde o meu namorado havia crescido. Escutei a secret ria chamar meu nome e me levantei entrando no consult rio da m dica. br Ol , querida. Sente-se. Disse a m dica e eu sentei um pouco envergonhada.  
>br Ent o, a sua primeira consulta? br N o e sim.<br>br Como assim querida?  
>br que, bem, eu vou viajar com o meu namorado e...<br>br J entendi, mas n o precisa ficar com vergonha, o que voc me pergunta vai ficar nessa sala ok? Concordei e comecei a tirar minhas d vidas, uns vinte minutos depois eu estava saindo da sala, senti meu celular tocar e notei que era uma mensagem do (Thomas)/script perguntando onde eu estava, mandei uma resposta com o endere o e ele disse que estaria aqui em vinte minutos. Fiquei na frente da clinica esperando e exatos vinte minutos depois eu reconheci o carro dele no fim da rua, assim que eu entrei no carro notei que o (Thomas)/script me olhava de um jeito diferente. br O que foi? Perguntei um pouco nervosa.  
>br Ginecologista? Disse ele e eu comecei a rir.<br>br (Thomas)/script, eu sou uma mocinha ok? Falei e ele riu br T certo mocinha. Que ir para onde? br Meus pais n o est o em casa, foram resolver umas coisas, e eu acho que vou almo ar com voc . Falei e ele sorriu. br T certo. Eu escolho o restaurante dessa vez. Concordei e ele ligou o carro indo para o restaurante, fomos at o restaurante conversando sobre os lugares que o (Thomas)/script iria me levar na fazendo e sobre o trabalho dele e claro que no almo o n o foi diferente, ficamos conversando sobre tudo, ele perguntou como estava a escola etc, ele sempre me perguntava essas coisas, depois ficamos conversando sobre filmes, o que me fez esquecer que o (Thomas)/script era onze anos mais velhos que eu, as vezes ele parecia da minha idade, mas garotos da minha idade n o tem um corpo feito o dele e um mente feito a dele, mas isso n o vem o caso, na hora de pedir a sobremesa o (Thomas)/script nem me perguntou afinal eu sempre pedia bolo de chocolate ele j tinha se acostumado com ele, ele ficou esperando eu terminar meu bolo, como sempre.  
>br Vai querer ir para minha casa? Ele perguntou quando entramos no carro.<br>br Tenho que fazer um trabalho sobre um dos nosso paradid ticos.  
>br Quer ajuda? br (Thomas)script, a ltima vez que eu fui fazer um trabalho com a sua ajuda, voc n o me deixou fazer o trabalho direito e no final quem fez foi voc . br Tudo bem, eu prometo que deixo voc fazer o trabalho em paz.  
>br Prometa pelos seus DVD s do Star Wars. Falei e ele olhou para mim e eu continuei s ria.<br>br Ok, eu prometo pelos meus DVD s de Star Wars.  
>br Ent o, vamos para a sua casa. Falei e ele sorriu. Se eu falar que n o estava acostumada com a casa dele eu iria mentir, afinal eu vinha aqui quase todos os dias, eu j havia dormido aqui algumas vezes, sem o meu pai saber claro... Da parte da minha m e at que foi limpeza. Como o (Thomas)script tinha prometido ele me deixou fazer o trabalho em paz mas assim que terminamos ele n o me deixou em paz, v o dizer assim, ficamos no nosso amasso de sempre, porem dessa vez eu sentia que o (Thomas)/script estava um pouco mais delicado, provavelmente porque ele havia notado o que eu estava pensando para esse final de semana.  
>A semana passou rapidamente e desde daquele dia na casa do (Thomas)script que eu havia ficado com um sorriso bobo no rosto, na verdade eu estava nervosa para essa viagem, afinal, eu iria conhecer os pais do (Thomas)/script e iria d um grande passo no nosso namoro. Escutei a buzina do carro do (Thomas)/script e sorri descendo as escadas, meus pais s iriam no s bado assim como os pais do (Thomas)/script, o que deixava a fazendo somente para n s, dei um abra o n s meus pais e principalmente do meu pai que estava de cara feita desde o dia que eu tinha dito que iria na frente do (Thomas)/script, ele at tinha tido uma longa conversa com ele, mas nenhum dos dois ousou a me falar o que tinha tinham dito na tal conversa. O (Thomas)/script me ajudou com a mala e logo seguimos viagem, quando entramos na estranha o (Thomas)/script sorriu para mim e eu notei que estava preste a fazer a coisa certa. br br  
>centerbH3FimH3/b/center  
>br br bNA:/b Antes que voc s venham me xingar muito no twitter SHAHSHAHS Eu n o deixei esse final de proposto ok? Eu simplesmente deixei assim para voc usar a sua mente e criar a sua pr pria coisa certa ... Quem sabe eu acabe criando a minha e poste uma parte II? Pois , quem vai saber? Mas enfim, espero que voc s gostem e deixem o coment rio de voc s ai. Beijos a href=".com/McFLYisWild"Lola/a.

center_  
>h6 Gostou da FIC? Vote nela como melhor FIC do m s. Qualquer erro entre em contato pelo e-mail: h6 /center  
> <p>


End file.
